À bientôt grande Russie
by Eshter
Summary: Après l'effondrement du mur, Prusse ne peut se résoudre à quitter Russie pour une raison qu'il ignore. Mais le slave ne veut pas le garder et les autres nations ne veulent pas le lui laisser. Un simple adieu échangé car ils le savent, ils ne se reverront plus et pourtant, il espèrent.


Gilbert ne comprenait rien à la situation. Il savait que ça arriverait un jour, que Russie, l'URSS, ne garderait pas l'Allemagne de l'est sous son joug éternellement mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa population ose se rebeller seulement vingt-deux ans après la construction du mur qui le sépare de son frère.

Car Russie est toujours puissant. Il peut à tous moments déployer des soldats pour calmer les rebelles.

Alors pourquoi il ne fait rien...

-Gilbert, pourquoi reste tu ici ? demanda Elizavetha à l'albinos.

-Je...je sais pas...et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'en va pas !

-Russie ne se sent pas bien, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

L'abandonner...

Mais lui non plus ne veut pas l'abandonner ! Alors pourquoi est-il forcé de quitter cette maison ? Russie ne veut plus de lui ?

-Prusse, que faites vous encore là ? s'exclama Lituanie. Monsieur Russie ne veut plus vous voir ici !

-Je veux lui parler, où est-il !

-Gilbert, ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait..., intervient Hongrie.

-Non, je veux le voir !

Il se précipita à l'étage, chercher Ivan qui veut tant se débarrasser de lui.

Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui l'a séparé de Ludwig pour le ramener de force dans la grande maison URSS, pourquoi voudrait-il le jeter maintenant !

-Ivan ! Ivan, t'es où putain !

Il parcourait toutes les pièces du premier étage, à la recherche de la nation slave. Il ne partira pas sans avoir reçut une explication !

Ivan ne peut pas se débarrasser de lui comme ça, il n'en a pas le droit ! De toutes les nations du monde, il est celui qui le connait le mieux, il ne peut pas se débarrasser de lui comme ça.

Il ouvrit une autre porte mais Ivan n'y était pas. Il la referma et repartit aussitôt à sa recherche.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait se séparer de lui...

Il y a tellement de raisons maintenant qu'il y pense.

 _L'albinos frappa le petit garçon qui tomba dans la neige. Le froid lui était désagréable, n'étant pas encore habituer, donc il mit du temps à se relever et sentir de nouveau ses phalanges._ _-Laisse moi tranquille ! cria son vis-à-vis, en pleurs._ _Mais le prussien n'écouta pas et le rua de coups._

Il ouvrit une autre porte mais toujours aucune traces de Russie. Bon sang mais où est-il !

Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, il avait l'impression que le couloir s'allongeait, l'empêchant d'accéder à son but. À Russie. À Ivan.

 _Il écrasa la main du slave, le faisant hurler de douleur. La lueur sadique dans ses yeux étonna Russie qui espérait ne plus avoir à faire avec ce Prusse là qui ne lui avait pas du tout manqué._ _Il serra les dents au second contact brutal du pied sur sa main. Les yeux fermés, il pria pour la survie de ses alliés et la chute de l'empire allemand._

Un vent violent ouvrit une des fenêtres du couloir, faisant entrer la neige dans la demeure. Le prussien tomba à la renverse à cause de la force du souffle.

 _Gilbert donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de la nation effondrée dans la neige. Il se sentait bien là, à observer l'une des nombreuses victimes de cette guerre provoqué par son frère. Il a tellement grandi, et il est devenu si fort._ _-Vous allez tous crever, Russland._ _Et il lui donna un autre coup._

Oui, maintenant qu'il y pense, il a fait tellement de mal à Russie. Pourquoi voudrait-il le garder ?

Il sentit quelque chose descendre ses joues pour s'échouer par terre, dans la neige.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal à ce constat. Il avait toujours haï ce garçon innocent qu'il avait persécuté pendant si longtemps, cet adolescent qui avait subit de terribles guerre et invasions alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, cet homme qui a été embarqué dans deux terribles guerres par sa seule et unique faute. Et pourtant, il a toujours de l'estime pour sa personne. Lui qui n'est plus que la moitié d'un pays.

Et il se sentait faible, si faible et...vaincu. Son corps tremblait et son coeur lui faisait mal. Tant de choses incompréhensibles. Il se sentait partir.

-Prusse, que fais-tu encore là ?

Il n'avait même plus la force de regarder Ivan dans les yeux et les larmes coulaient toujours.

-Pourquoi...ne veux-tu plus de moi..., muumura-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

-Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas te garder et...eux aussi veulent te récupérer...

-Mais je ne veux pas partir...

Car à cet instant, son frère, ses amis, sa population lui importaient peu, il voulait rester avec Ivan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait rester...

-Ne les laisse pas m'emmener...

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-NE LES LAISSE PAS M'EMMENER !

Il ne cilla pas face à la rage de celui qui fût son prisonnier. Il s'avança un peu plus vers lui et s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras.

À quoi bon garder l'Allemagne de l'est alors qu'il est destiné à disparaître, ils le savent tous les deux. C'est injuste mais c'est ainsi.

Il releva la tête du germanique et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser dura même si il était désagréable et laissait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Leurs respirations irrégulières se mêlaient ensembles et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, même si ils renvoyaient des expressions destructrices tel que le désespoir, la tristesse, l'abandon mais aussi l'amour et la passion. Pour eux, ça semblait être un adieu.

Oui, c'est un adieu car l'Allemagne de l'est disparaitra. Ils le savent, ils ne se reverront plus jamais et pourtant...

Ils espèrent.

 **Et voilà !**

 **Un peu moins long que le RusFra mais je pense que ça passe...hein ?**

 **J'aime ce couple même si il est pas très joyeux...il est carrément glauque ou malsain en fait. '-'**

 **Bref, la prochaine histoire, j'hésite entre un SpUk, RusMano et AmeriPan.**

 **Ah et si quelqu'un est partant pour corriger les fautes, vous gênez pas !**

 **Dos vidanya druzia !**


End file.
